


Always, My King

by FizzyCustard



Series: Leah and Rachel's Travels [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FizzyCustard/pseuds/FizzyCustard
Summary: (One shot based on my fic 'Together' which is currently in progress) Five years after Thorin and Leah have wed and started their reign over Erebor, Leah time travels back to a particular night when she journeyed with the rest of Thorin's Company to re-claim Erebor. Not able to change her past, Leah goes back to the present and decides to use Thorin's longing for her to her advantage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a one shot based on my full length fan fiction 'Together'. It would definitely make more sense if you read that first to get an idea as to what is happening here. This may even turn into a series of one shots based on Leah's ability.)

Leah stepped through the darkness, trying to keep on her feet. Before her was uneven ground which was full of jagged rocks and huge boulders. The last thing she remembered was thinking on the two-day hike towards Erebor after disembarking from the boat which had set sail from Lake-town. Minutes ago and she'd been standing in her bed chamber which she shared with Thorin, ready to get undressed after dinner and waiting for him to return. Then the all too familiar white light had taken her to another time and place. 

The darkness had completely enclosed her, sending shivers down her spine as it paired with the cold breeze. A flurry of snow was in the air. Yes, she remembered this night clearly. She'd lain next to Bilbo, their tensions building at the prospect of entering Erebor and being faced with Smaug. Even the other dwarves seemed to be filled with apprehension, not completely knowing what to expect. 

But soon she heard the crunching of stones underfoot – someone was still awake. This was something that she'd never noticed before when she was lying with the other dwarves as she'd drifted to sleep quite quickly, despite the cold atmosphere. She decided to venture further into the darkness and see who it was. Then a light appeared, a small fire had been lit, illuminating everything in close proximity. Leah moved closer, trying to keep behind the boulders as much as possible and not alert the figure to her presence. He'd moved a considerable way from the rest of the Company, probably not wanting to be disturbed. And the closer that Leah got, keeping as much to the shadow as possible, she could see why this individual wanted to remain alone. 

It was Thorin. 

He loosened his belt and his right hand reached into the breeches he wore. 

Immediately Leah felt the all too familiar heat trickle down her body and spread warmly between her legs. She closed her eyes and licked her lips, wishing so much that she could go and help him relieve his frustration. But she'd always been aware of interfering with the past, and the harm it could then have on the future. Gandalf had made sure this had been drilled into her. Her power had been active now for just over five years, but at times it could still prove quite unstable and whisk her away with only one quick reminisce of a memory. 

Thorin began to massage his manhood through his large hand, his head tilting backwards. A quiet groan slipped past his lips and his hand began moving faster. 

Leah kept on watching, feeling her own desire for him burn hotter. It didn't matter that she'd been married to Thorin now for nearly five and a half years and they made love at least four or five times a week, he still made her crave him fiercely. 

Then she heard him whisper her name, followed by the two words he had always used to show his devotion to her. My love. And one final groan, pent up and louder than before, hit the air. 

The lust was so painfully strong in Leah's stomach now that she couldn't help but move from behind the boulder, slipping up behind him slowly. She could feel the dizziness ascending on her again, her signal that she was ready to travel again. But just as she slipped away from that time and place, she whispered to him. Always, my King. 

As Leah re-appeared back in her bed chamber Thorin was just entering the room. He looked upon her face and immediately knew. “Where did you travel this time, my love?” he asked. Thorin recognised the look of lust in her eyes and smiled. What precisely had she seen? 

“I want you to do something for me,” she whispered, stepping around him and then placing her hands on his arms from behind. “I know you're my King, but tonight I want to request something of you.” 

“I may be the King, but you know I would do anything you ask of me,” Thorin replied. “As I hope you would for me.” 

“Always, my King,” she whispered softly against his ear. 

Those words instantly made Thorin remember. The night he'd been so overcome by his lust and need for Leah that he'd disappeared away from the Company on their hike to Erebor. Having her journeying alongside him was stripping him of his strength; the weakness inside him for her was becoming more apparent. Every night since he'd realised the truth depth of his feelings and the loneliness eat away at him, and the desperate need for her would strike. And now he knew that those words which had only sounded like the whispering wind was in fact the voice of the woman he loved. 

“What is it you command of me?” Thorin asked, not turning around. 

“Think back on that night. Let it fill you. Imagine everything that you wanted, everything you were dreaming of,” Leah teased. “And tell me in detail every little thing that was going through your mind.” 

Thorin chuckled. “Are you sure you are ready for such revelation?” 

“Tell me,” she insisted. 

“I had the crown upon my head and bestowed upon me was the full wealth of this kingdom. You walked before me, gold and silver jewels sitting upon your hair in a band. You crawled upon my lap and begged for me to take you while sitting upon the throne, and be the King of your body.” 

“Let those thoughts fill you to the core, Thorin. Be in that moment again when you were without me, dreaming of the day that we'd be together. Allow the lust to take reign and control you.”

Leah began to disrobe quietly, still stood behind Thorin. She lifted her dress up over her head and let it fall to the floor. The anticipation of what he would do was killing her, but she was so in need of his most primal touch. “Are you re-living it?” Leah asked again. 

Thorin groaned loudly. “Every second of it, my love.” 

The fabric of the breeches between Thorin's legs had been forced outwards and was close to ripping now with how hard his manhood had become and in such a short space of time. 

“What would you do to me?” Leah enquired, still not touching him, but standing so close that she could feel his warmth. 

“I would hold you beneath me, my hands keeping your hips in place as I take you hard and fierce. And I would fill you with my seed, hoping that this would be the night our destined children are conceived.” 

“Turn around.” 

Thorin turned slowly, and closed his eyes at the sight of her completely naked before him. 

“Then take me, my King.” 

Thorin growled and rushed at her, his hands immediately grabbing her hips and pulling her flush against him. Their lips crashed hard and as they kissed, Leah dragged at Thorin's breeches, pulling them down. She didn't have time to allow her hands to caress his manhood as she was pushed forward to the edge of the bed and lowered onto it. Thorin's gaze burned into hers for a second and then his lips moved down her face, nipping at her cheeks, neck, breasts and on to her stomach. 

“You never mentioned doing this,” Leah moaned to him. 

Thorin spoke, but still kept on kissing her stomach and down to her thighs, parting them slowly.“You asked me what I do to you, but first I must prepare you for it. Bring you so close to the brink so that when I am inside you you can experience such intense pleasure that stars burst before your eyes. Never would I take you purely for my own pleasure, my Queen.” 

Leah closed her eyes and smiled to the air, feeling the tickle of his beard against her skin. But the pulsing between her thighs intensified so much more as he pushed her legs apart, claiming the right to go further. 

By now Thorin was on his knees at the side of the bed and could smell her, ready and waiting. That smell was sweet and it made him want to dominate her with such fierce passion, but he had to hold back for her sake to ensure that she enjoyed the night as much as he. The taste was just as sweet as he forced his tongue into her folds. Leah's hands entwined in his hair, pulling, although not enough to hurt. He began to lap and then tease his tongue around the spot that he knew would bring her to orgasm, and with it her groans became louder. Enjoying every sensation of her in his mouth, Thorin began to quicken his movements until she stopped him. 

“Thorin, please. I want you inside me when I come...not like this.” Her voice was begging. 

“You wished to ask only one request tonight, that is two,” he said, getting up from his knees and resting himself above her. He smirked at her and then kissed her again, his tongue delving deep inside her mouth so that she could taste herself from his exploration. And then in one movement, he entered her. “Anything you ask of me, my love.” 

“Take me as you described, hard and fierce....” 

Those words were enough to cause a fierce wave to crash through him and he began to move quicker and deeper, plunging into her with such determination and dominance. Leah closed her lips, trying not to let the loud moans escape, so that it sounded like a deep, guttural hum. 

Thorin grabbed her hips tightly and kept on pounding into her, feeling the waves gradually building to such a height that as soon as Leah came, he too plummeted off the edge of self control. He felt her tighten considerably around him, holding him in place as he spilled his seed. The electricity and mind numbing pleasure pushed the air out of his lungs so hard that he groaned at such a volume that it wouldn't have been a surprise if the entire west side of the mountain heard. 

Leah was still breathing hard as he dropped against her and nestled his head on her chest. She kissed his head and brushed her fingers through his long hair. “You do realise that we're eight months from being married for six years, and according to what Rachel told me, their birthday is only a fortnight after our anniversary,” Leah said, smiling. 

Thorin rested on his arm and looked at her, smiling. Then he placed his hand against her stomach. “As long as you are happy with the prospect, and our children grow to be healthy, then that is all I care about.” 

“I love you, Thorin,” Leah said softly. 

“Always, my Queen.”


End file.
